wikicalciofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Calcio (sport)
Avviso: Questo articolo è stato preso tutto o in parte da Wikipedia. Link della fonte:qui (2010) Femminile: (2011) |DetentoreOlimpico = Maschile: (2012) Femminile: (2012)}} }} Il calcio è uno sport di squadra nel quale si affrontano due squadre composte ciascuna da undici giocatori usando un pallone sferico all'interno di un campo di gioco rettangolare con due porte. Il gioco è regolamentato da una serie di norme codificate e il suo obiettivo è quello di segnare più punti (detti gol o reti) dell'avversario, facendo passare il pallone fra i pali della porta avversaria. È uno sport olimpico dalla II Olimpiade moderna e la semplicità delle sue regole, il fatto che non richieda attrezzature speciali e l'estrema adattabilità a ogni situazione lo hanno reso lo sport più popolare al mondo in termini di praticanti e spettatori. Di origine arcaica, la sua affermazione moderna e codificata si ebbe in Inghilterra, nella seconda metà del XIX secolo e da allora si diffuse dapprima nel resto d'Europa e in Sud America e poi in tutto il mondo. La competizione calcistica più importante è il Campionato mondiale di calcio, che si disputa ogni quattro anni sotto l'egida della FIFA, il massimo organismo calcistico mondiale. Si tratta dell'evento sportivo più seguito in assoluto. Storia del calcio L'antenato più simile al calcio attuale, di cui si hanno tracce fin dal II secolo, fu il cinese tsu' chu o cuju (letteralmente "palla spinta con il piede"), nel quale si doveva calciare una palla, riempita con piume e capelli, tra due canne di bambù: la porta non superava i 30–40 cm di larghezza. Circa 500 o 600 anni dopo, in Giappone si giocava il kemari (tuttora praticato), nel quale l'obiettivo dei giocatori, disposti in cerchio, era di non far toccare la palla in terra. Nella Grecia del IV secolo a.C. si giocava l'episciro (dal greco episkyros); nella successiva epoca Romana prese il nome di harpastum, nel quale due fazioni dovevano portare una palla oltre la linea di fondo avversaria e nel quale prevaleva l'aspetto antagonistico e fisico rispetto a quello puramente agonistico. I riferimenti successivi si trovano 700 anni dopo nel Medioevo, in Italia, dove venne probabilmente abbozzato il gioco del calcio attuale (anche se con caratteristiche più simili al rugby) e chiamato Calcio in costume o fiorentino. Nelle isole britanniche questo sport antenato del calcio, portato dai conquistatori romani, incontrò diverse opposizioni: nel 1314 il podestà di Londra lo dichiarò fuorilegge, durante la Guerra dei cent'anni fu vietato a favore del tiro con l'arco; venne successivamente osteggiato da parte dei Puritani nel XVI secolo che lo consideravano "frivolo". Lo sport rimase comunque praticato e non fu mai soppresso del tutto, finché non venne depenalizzato nel 1835 con il cosiddetto Highway Act, che vietò il gioco nelle strade pubbliche ma lo rese possibile negli spazi chiusi. La patria del calcio moderno fu quindi l'Inghilterra, e in particolare, i college britannici. Il calcio nacque infatti come sport d'élite: il football fu inizialmente praticato dai giovani delle scuole più ricche e delle università. Le classi erano sempre composte da dieci alunni, e a questi si aggiungeva il maestro che giocava sempre insieme a loro: nacque così la consuetudine di giocare in undici. Il "capitano" di una squadra di calcio è quindi una sorta di discendente del maestro che, in quanto tale, dirigeva la sua classe di alunni. Le diverse scuole britanniche giocavano ognuna secondo le loro regole, spesso basilarmente diverse. Nel 1848, all'Università di Cambridge, H. de Winton e J.C. Thring, proposero e ottennero di fare una riunione con altri undici rappresentanti delle varie scuole e club inglesi (tra i quali Eton College, Harrow, Rugby School, Winchester e Shrewsbury) per trovare un punto d'incontro. La riunione durò otto ore e produsse un importante risultato: vennero infatti stilate le prime basilari regole del calcio, dette anche Regole di Cambridge. Il 25 ottobre 1857 a Sheffield, Nathaniel Creswick fondò la prima squadra di calcio della storia: lo Sheffield FC. Ma il contributo di Creswick al gioco del calcio non si fermò qui: insieme a William Prest scrisse nel 1858 le Sheffield Rules (Regole di Sheffield), che si andavano ad aggiungere a quelle precedenti e introducevano nel gioco regole importanti come la durata della partita e la divisione della stessa in due tempi. La città di Sheffield può essere considerata a tutti gli effetti la madre del calcio moderno dato che, dopo la fondazione del primo club, nella cittadina inglese si giocò la prima competizione di calcio della storia: la Youdan Cup, vinta dall'Hallam FC, il secondo club di calcio della storia. Pochi anni dopo, il 26 ottobre 1863, a Londra venne fondata la Football Association, prima federazione calcistica nazionale che unificò definitivamente il regolamento. Queste scelte posero fine al dubbio che riguardava la parte del corpo con la quale colpire la palla: il nuovo regolamento indicò chiaramente il gioco con i piedi e permise il gioco con le mani solo nel momento in cui era necessario catturare un pallone chiaramente indirizzato in porta, come su un calcio di punizione diretto. Queste regole furono adottate da tutti eccetto che dalla scuola di Rugby, i cui rappresentanti furono chiaramente a favore di un gioco più fisico e che consentisse di toccare il pallone anche con le mani (fondatore di questa consuetudine, secondo la tradizione, fu William Webb Ellis). Si produsse così la divisione che portò alla nascita del rugby, sport che prese il nome dalla scuola che l'ha sviluppato. Nel 1888 si tenne il primo campionato inglese, secondo la formula tuttora in vigore. Il calcio si espanse a macchia d'olio: in Inghilterra ben presto divenne lo sport per eccellenza della classe lavorativa e non solo di quella benestante, dato che uno sport divertente, semplice e stancante era l'ideale per sfogarsi dopo una settimana lavorativa. Dall'Inghilterra, il calcio moderno venne esportato prima nelle vicine Scozia (1873), Galles (1876) e Irlanda del Nord (1880) e successivamente in tutta Europa o per opera degli emigrati di ritorno dall'Inghilterra stessa (che furono tra i primi a conoscere il football) o su iniziativa degli stessi inglesi che si trovavano all'estero. Furono così fondate le federazioni in Europa e ovunque arrivava il commercio inglese (come Nuova Zelanda e Sud America). Il fenomeno ormai era di dimensioni intercontinentali, e fu necessario adattare le istituzioni calcistiche e chiarire in maniera più dettagliata le regole: in questi anni infatti, continuavano a esistere svariate interpretazioni del gioco. Anche a questo scopo, nel 1904 si costituì la Fédération Internationale de Football Association (FIFA), cui si affiliarono le varie Federazioni nazionali nate nel frattempo. Secondo lo studio "Big Count 2006", svolto dalla FIFA nel corso del 2006 e pubblicato nel maggio 2007, in tutto il mondo ci sono 265 milioni di persone che praticano il calcio di cui 38 milioni tesserati per le varie società. Includendo anche gli arbitri e i funzionari il totale delle persone direttamente coinvolte nel calcio raggiunge i 270 milioni, ovvero circa il 4% della popolazione mondiale. Il continente con più giocatori in termini assoluti è l'Asia (85 milioni di calciatori), seguita da Europa (62), Africa (46), America del Nord (43), America del Sud (27) e Oceania (0,5) mentre in percentuale la maggior diffusione si ha in Europa, Nord e Sud America, dove le persone coinvolte rappresentano il 7% della rispettiva popolazione totale. Regole Le regole ufficiali del gioco del calcio (in inglese Laws of the Game, Regole del Gioco) sono 17 e sono pubblicate dalla FIFA, e gestite dall'''International Football Association Board'' (IFAB), all'interno della quale, fin dalla sua nascita, una proposta di cambio delle regole deve raccogliere almeno il 75% dei favori per essere approvata. La regola principale che caratterizza e differenzia questo sport rispetto al rugby e alla pallamano è che la palla non può essere toccata o colpita con braccia e mani; per lo più si usano i piedi ma ogni altra parte del Corpo umano diversa da braccia o mani è ammessa. Il giocatore deputato al ruolo di portiere è l'unico che può toccare il pallone con le mani, ma solo all'interno della propria area di rigore . e se non gli viene passato volontariamente coi piedi da un compagno di squadra. . Fino al 1912 il portiere poteva toccare il pallone con le mani anche al di fuori della propria area di rigore purché all'interno della propria metà del terreno di gioco e fino al 1992 era libero di controllare con le mani qualsiasi passaggio di un proprio compagno. Le regole base sono da applicarsi a tutti i livelli del calcio, anche se sono consentite alcune modifiche a dimensioni del terreno di gioco, dimensione peso e materiale del pallone, dimensioni delle porte, durata dei periodi di gioco e numero delle sostituzioni per partite tra giocatori con meno di 16 anni, donne, calciatori veterani (oltre i 35 anni) o portatori di handicap, a patto che vengano rispettati i principi fondamentali del gioco. Altre modifiche, invece, devono avere il consenso dell'IFAB. . Le prime regole del calcio risalgono all'8 dicembre 1863 quando la neonata Football Association approvò le 14 regole scritte da Ebenezer Cobb Morley durante una riunione alla Freemasons' Tavern di Londra. Tuttavia alcune squadre non accettarono tali regole, in particolare quelle di Sheffield, che continuarono a giocare con le norme che avevano introdotto nel 1857. Successivamente fu creata l'International Football Association Board, con lo scopo di redigere un unico regolamento per il calcio. Gradualmente le regole furono riviste e modificate fino a diventare 17. Nel 1930 le regole furono riviste e riorganizzate da Stanley Rous e rimasero tali fino alla successiva revisione del 1997. Le odierne 17 regole riguardano: . # Il terreno di gioco; # Il pallone; # Il numero dei calciatori; # L'equipaggiamento dei calciatori; # L'arbitro; # Gli assistenti dell'arbitro; # La durata della gara; # L'inizio e la ripresa del gioco; # Il pallone in gioco e non in gioco; # La segnatura di una rete; # Il fuorigioco; # Falli e scorrettezze; # Calci di punizione; # Il calcio di rigore; # La rimessa dalla linea laterale; # Il calcio di rinvio; # Il calcio d'angolo. In aggiunta alle 17 regole, contribuiscono a regolamentare il gioco del calcio le norme aggiuntive del regolamento e anche numerose decisioni dell'IFAB e altre direttive. Inoltre non è una regola, ma una modalità di comportamento definita fondamentale per il gioco del calcio, il fair play, per il quale la FIFA ha creato una campagna d'informazione e stilato un codice di condotta. Una partita di calcio, che dura 90 minuti e si disputa in due tempi di 45 minuti ciascuno, . si svolge sotto il controllo di un arbitro (figura introdotta per la prima volta nel 1891), che ha «tutta l'autorità necessaria per far osservare le Regole del Gioco nell'ambito della gara che è chiamato a dirigere» . e le cui decisioni sono inappellabili. . L'arbitro è coadiuvato da due assistenti arbitrali . e in alcune partite anche da un quarto ufficiale, che, qualora se ne presenti la necessità, può anche sostituire l'arbitro, e da un assistente di riserva, atto a sostituire uno dei due assistenti in caso di necessità. . Scopo del gioco e determinazione della squadra vincente Lo scopo del gioco è di far entrare il pallone (originariamente una palla di cuoio) nella porta avversaria, delimitata da due pali verticali congiunti nella parte superiore da una traversa. Una partita di calcio viene vinta dalla squadra che nei 90 minuti di gioco segna più gol di quella avversaria. In caso di uguale numero di reti segnate, o se non sono stati realizzati gol, la partita è considerata pareggiata. In competizioni che prevedano l'eliminazione diretta ed esigono quindi che la gara abbia una vincente, si ricorre di solito a tempi supplementari (due tempi della durata massima di 15 minuti ciascuno) e, in caso di ulteriore parità, si passa ai tiri di rigore per stabilire chi accede al turno successivo. . Inizialmente, in caso di pareggio, la squadra qualificata veniva determinata tramite il lancio di una monetina. Alcune varianti nel meccanismo dei tempi supplementari, introdotte dalla seconda metà degli anni novanta prevedevano: * il golden gol: la prima squadra che segna nei supplementari si aggiudica l'incontro e la partita finisce immediatamente. * il silver gol: la squadra che riesce a terminare in vantaggio il primo tempo supplementare si aggiudica l'incontro senza bisogno di disputare il secondo tempo supplementare; Queste modifiche regolamentari sono state abolite nel 2004. Nel caso di partite di andata e ritorno, quando la somma dei risultati delle due gare dà un pareggio la squadra qualificata al turno successivo (o eventualmente vincitrice della competizione in caso di finale) può essere determinata con la regola dei gol fuori casa: si qualifica la squadra che ha segnato più gol in trasferta. Ruoli, moduli e schemi di gioco I ruoli principali del calcio sono 4: il portiere, il difensore, il centrocampista e l'attaccante. Le regole stabiliscono solo che uno dei giocatori debba essere designato come portiere, mentre gli altri ruoli non vengono menzionati. . Il compito del portiere è quello di evitare che la propria squadra subisca gol. In questo viene aiutato dai difensori, la cui funzione principale è quella di impedire agli attaccanti avversari di segnare delle reti. Infine i centrocampisti fanno da raccordo tra i difensori e gli attaccanti. Benché i giocatori abbiano solitamente compiti specifici di attacco o difesa non devono necessariamente rimanere sempre nella loro zona di competenza (difesa, centrocampo o attacco), ma è possibile per un difensore partecipare alla fase offensiva o, viceversa, per un attaccante aiutare nella fase difensiva. Le squadre solitamente vengono disposte in campo secondo alcuni moduli che si sono canonizzati nel tempo e durante lo svolgersi della partita applicano diversi schemi di gioco a seconda dell'interpretazione dell'allenatore o del responsabile tecnico della squadra. Organi di governo Per quanto riguarda il governo del calcio occorre distinguere tra livello mondiale, continentale e nazionale. Governo calcistico a livello mondiale Il maggior organo di governo del calcio a livello internazionale è la FIFA, acronimo di Fédération Internationale de Football Association (in italiano Federazione Internazionale del Calcio), che ha sede a Zurigo, in Svizzera. Per quanto riguarda la redazione, innovazione e interpretazione delle regole calcistiche, opera un organismo di 8 membri, l'IFAB, incardinato nella struttura della FIFA. Tale funzione normativa del regolamento del calcio è svolta in via esclusiva e tassativa in campo professionistico e dilettantistico, in quanto sulle regole del gioco del calcio, che vengono fatte applicare attraverso l'arbitro e i suoi assistenti, non si è mai configurata un'effettiva funzione normativa sussidiaria delle federazioni continentali e nazionali. Governo calcistico a livello continentale e nazionale }} ]] Sei confederazioni continentali sono affiliate alla FIFA: * ''Asian Football Confederation'' (AFC) per l'Asia (ad eccezione di Armenia, Azerbaigian, Georgia, Israele, Kazakistan e Turchia) e l'Australia. * ''Confédération Africaine de Football'' (CAF) per l'Africa. * ''Confederation of North, Central American and Caribbean Association Football'' (CONCACAF) per l'America settentrionale, America centrale|centrale, i Caraibi, la Guyana, la Guyana francese e il Suriname. * ''Confederación Sudamericana de Fútbol'' (CONMEBOL) per l'America meridionale eccetto Guyana, Guyana francese e Suriname. * ''Oceania Football Confederation'' (OFC) per l'Oceania a eccezione dell'Australia. * ''Union of European Football Associations'' (UEFA) per l'Europa, l'Armenia, l'Azerbaigian, la Georgia, Israele, il Kazakistan e la Turchia. All'interno delle sei federazioni continentali operano le federazioni calcistiche nazionali. Esse sovrintendono le competizioni calcistiche nel rispettivo territorio nazionale. In totale sono 208 le federazioni nazionali affiliate sia alla FIFA che alla propria federazione continentale e altre 13 sono affiliate solo alla propria federazioni continentale. NF-Board Al di fuori dell'organizzazione mondiale della FIFA operano anche alcune federazioni rappresentanti regioni o stati non riconosciuti a livello internazionale, che sono affiliate alla ''Nouvelle Fédération-Board'' (NF-Board). La NF-Board comprende 31 membri di cui 18 ufficiali, 10 provvisori e 3 associati. Competizioni Queste le competizioni organizzate dalle varie federazioni continentali: * AFC: Coppa d'Asia, AFC Champions League, AFC Cup * CAF: Coppa d'Africa, CAF Champions League, Coppa della Confederazione CAF, Supercoppa CAF * CONCACAF: CONCACAF Gold Cup, CONCACAF Champions League * CONMEBOL: Coppa America, Coppa Libertadores, Coppa Sudamericana, Recopa Sudamericana * OFC: Coppa d'Oceania, OFC Champions League * UEFA: Campionato europeo, UEFA Champions League, UEFA Europa League, Supercoppa UEFA Competizioni per club Competizioni nazionali ]] Prima della nascita delle competizioni ufficiali, i calendari dei club erano formati esclusivamente da partite amichevoli. Le amichevoli tra squadre rimasero presenti in forte numero fino ai primi anni sessanta, quando dovettero cedere il passo al moltiplicarsi degli impegni ufficiali. Nel 1871, per esempio, alcuni club inglesi non furono in grado di iscriversi alla prima edizione della Coppa d'Inghilterra, giocatasi nel 1871-1872, in quanto i loro calendari erano già pieni. Cercando di stabilizzare la situazione, i club inglesi decisero di creare il primo campionato nel 1888-1889. Nacquero così i due elementi principali del calendario di un club: il campionato e la coppa. Nella maggioranza dei paesi vengono effettuati due tipi di competizioni: il campionato nazionale, che costituisce la competizione più importante, e la coppa nazionale (talvolta più di una) il cui nome varia a seconda del paese. In Inghilterra, Spagna e Francia, la coppa nazionale fu creata prima del campionato, dando così alla FA Cup, alla Copa del Rey e alla Coupe Charles Simon un fascino e un'aura particolare. Al contrario la Coppa Italia, che nacque dopo l'apertura del campionato italiano di calcio, non gode di molto pregio tra società e tifosi italiani. In Sudamerica, invece, è spesso assente l'idea di coppa nazionale: in altri paesi vennero istituite le coppe dette "di Lega", i cui partecipanti sono esclusivamente club professionisti: è il caso della Scozia, che introdusse un trofeo simile nel 1947, chiamato Scottish League Cup. I campionati restano i giudici della stagione di una squadra, in quanto sono gli unici che permettono di valutare la costanza di un club nell'arco dell'anno. Alcune squadre dall'andamento incostante possono eccellere in coppa ma difficilmente conquistano un campionato; viceversa, un club dalle prestazioni regolari può incappare in una partita negativa e, essendo la coppa spesso strutturata in scontri diretti, ciò porta a essere estromessi dalla competizione. Il vincitore del campionato è generalmente proclamato alla fine della stagione, sommando i punti guadagnati durante l'arco delle varie giornate. In precedenza, una vittoria dava 2 punti, un pareggio 1 punto e la sconfitta nessun punto. A partire dagli anni ottanta, nei vari campionati si è adottato progressivamente il sistema dei 3 punti a vittoria, in modo da aumentare la differenza tra la vittoria e il pareggio. In alcuni campionati, invece, il vincitore non è dichiarato al termine della stagione regolare, ma solo dopo una serie di play-off giocati fra le squadre che hanno avuto il miglior rendimento durante la stagione. Questo sistema, tipico degli sport americani, raramente viene utilizzato nel calcio, ma è per esempio utilizzato negli Stati Uniti e, dalla stagione 2008-2009, è stato introdotto anche nel campionato belga di calcio che è passato da 18 a 16 squadre. ]] Un'altra importante differenza con il sistema americano è la possibilità di essere promossi o retrocessi di divisione. Quando la seconda divisione inglese fu creata nel 1892, tutti i club principali decisero all'unanimità di non rinunciare al privilegio di giocare in prima serie: pertanto lo Small Heath, primo campione della seconda divisione nella stagione 1892-1893 non venne promosso in prima divisione. Il sistema di promozione/retrocessione entrò in essere solo nel 1899 dopo una serie di play-off in cui si sfidarono le prime classificate della seconda divisione e le ultime della prima. La "Lega" (termine indicante la prima divisione) rimase per diverso tempo ostile a tutte le promozioni automatiche dalle leghe minori, dette "non-Lega", che indicava le squadre di livello inferiore alla seconda divisione: con un voto tra i club professionisti si stabilì pertanto di creare dalla stagione 1920-1921 la terza divisione, che andava a contenere tutte le squadre semi-professionistiche. Nel 1986 il sistema fu nuovamente modificato con l'inserimento di una nuova divisione, chiamata Conference, nella quale furono inserite le formazioni dilettantistiche. Una simile evoluzione verrà introdotta in Francia nel 1970, con la creazione di un sistema di campionati piramidale "aperto", rispetto al precedente sistema "chiuso" (senza promozioni e retrocessioni) usato dal 1932 al 1970. In questo periodo diversi club amatoriali divennero professionistici, dato che le promozioni avevano finalmente a che fare con i risultati ottenuti sul campo. In alcuni rari casi, come per esempio negli Stati Uniti, non esiste un sistema di promozione/retrocessione (automatica o tramite play-off/play-out) tra le varie divisioni, ma rimane utilizzato il sistema "chiuso". A differenza del modello inglese, i campionati sono generalmente creati su base regionale con l'utilizzo dei play-off tra i vari campioni regionali per stabilire il campione nazionale. Questo particolare sistema venne utilizzato in Francia dal 1894 al 1919, nei Paesi Bassi dal 1897 al 1956, in Italia dal 1898 al 1929, e in Germania fino al 1963 con la creazione nello stesso anno della Bundesliga. In diversi paesi dell'America latina i campionati si svolgono in forma di Apertura e Clausura, eleggendo quindi due campioni ogni anno. In Brasile, al contrario, il campionato nazionale (chiamato Brasileirão) si tiene in formula unica: nato relativamente di recente (nel 1971), si aggiunse ai già presenti campionati statali, svolti stato per stato nei primi mesi dell'anno e contraddistinti da un'importanza quasi pari a quello nazionale (come il Campionato Gaúcho, il Campionato Paulista eccetera). Contrariamente agli altri paesi sudamericani, il Brasile ha anche una coppa nazionale, la Copa do Brasil, inaugurata nel 1989. Competizioni internazionali Le maggiori competizioni internazionali tra club si tenevano in origine generalmente tra le feste pasquali e la fine della stagione. Una delle prime manifestazioni fu il Challenge international du Nord, che mise di fronte ogni anno club francesi, belgi, svizzeri, inglesi e olandesi e che si tenne dal 1898 al 1914. Tornei di questo tipo si moltiplicarono con il passare degli anni cui parteciparono anche squadre rinomate: è il caso della Coppa delle Nazioni giocata nel 1930 a Ginevra (Svizzera) e il Torneo Internazionale dell'Expo Universale di Parigi 1937, che raccolse i principali club del Vecchio Continente. ]] I club dell'Europa centrale si affrontarono ogni anno, a partire dal 1927 nella Coppa Mitropa (tenutasi fino al 1992 ) mentre nella Coppa Latina (giocata dal 1949 al 1957 ) si sfidarono i campioni di Spagna, Italia, Portogallo e Francia. L'evoluzione del trasposto aereo e l'installazione dei dispositivi di illuminazione per le partite in notturna, giocate durante la settimana, resero possibile la creazione di quelle che sono le attuali competizioni continentali. La "Coppa dei Campioni d'Europa" (dal 1992-1993 denominata UEFA Champions League, nota semplicemente come Champions League) nacque a Parigi per iniziativa del quotidiano sportivo L'Équipe: la prima edizione si tenne nel 1955-1956. Inizialmente limitata ai soli campioni nazionali, negli anni novanta la manifestazione fu aperta anche ai vice-campioni di ogni nazione e successivamente fu permessa la partecipazione anche ai terzi e quarti classificati secondo il coefficiente UEFA, che tiene conto dei risultati ottenuti dai club nelle 5 stagioni precedenti allo scopo di stabilire quali nazioni abbiano diritto di portare più squadre alla manifestazione. Oltre alla Champions League, altre coppe sono la Coppa delle Coppe (C2) dedicata ai vincitori delle coppe nazionali (soppressa nel 1999), la UEFA Europa League (ex Coppa UEFA, o C3), la Coppa Intertoto (nata nel 1995, ultima edizione nel 2008) e la Supercoppa UEFA: tutte queste manifestazioni sono organizzate dalla UEFA. Basandosi sul modello europeo, le altre confederazioni crearono competizioni simili: in Sudamerica la CONMEBOL organizzò la Copa Campeones de América (dal 1965 denominata Coppa Libertadores, in spagnolo Copa Libertadores de América) dal 1960 per i vincitori del campionato nazionale, la Coppa CONMEBOL dal 1992 al 1999 (equivalente della Coppa UEFA), la Coppa Mercosur e la Coppa Merconorte dal 1998 al 2001, confluite dal 2002 nella Copa Sudamericana (equivalente della UEFA Europa League) e dal 2003 la Recopa Sudamericana (equivalente della Supercoppa UEFA). In Nordamerica la CONCACAF organizzò dal 1962 la CONCACAF Champions' Cup (dal 2008 CONCACAF Champions League) per i campioni nazionali e la CONCACAF Cup Winners Cup dal 1991 al 1998.La CONCACAF Cup Winners Cup Non fu dispuitata nel 1992 e le ultime 3 edizioni, dal 1996 al 1998, non furono terminate.. In Africa la CAF organizzò la CAF Champions League dal 1964 per i campioni nazionali, la Coppa delle Coppe d'Africa dal 1975 al 2003 per i vincitori della coppa nazionale e la Coppa CAF dal 1992 al 2003 (equivalente della Coppa UEFA), confluite del 2004 nella Coppa della Confederazione CAF, e dal 1992 la Supercoppa CAF. In Asia la AFC organizzò dal 1967 l'AFC Club Championship (dal 2004 AFC Champions League) per i campioni nazionali e la Coppa dell'AFC dal 2004. Infine, in tempi più recenti, in Oceania l'OFC organizzò l'OFC Club Championship (dal 2007 OFC Champions League) a partire dal 1987. I vincitori della Coppa dei Campioni europea e della Coppa Libertadores si sfidarono dal 1960 al 2004 nella Coppa Intercontinentale. L'evento fu aperto anche alle altre confederazioni nel 2005 con la creazione, non senza difficoltà, della Coppa del Mondo per club da parte della FIFA. Una prima edizione pilota si tenne nel 2000, ma la competizione diventò annuale ufficialmente a partire dal 2005. Sulla falsariga della Coppa Intercontinentale anche la CONMEBOL e la CONCACAF organizzarono, anche se in maniera discontinua, dal 1968 al 1998 la Coppa Interamericana, nella quale si affrontavano i vincitori della Coppa Libertadores e della CONCACAF Champions' Cup e la CAF e la AFC la Coppa dei Campioni afro-asiatica (o Coppa Intercontinentale Africa-Asia) dal 1986 al 1998. Competizioni tra nazioni Il Torneo Interbritannico (in inglese British Home Championship), giocato dal 1883 al 1984, fu la prima competizione che mise di fronte squadre nazionali: si giocava fra le Nazionali di Inghilterra, Galles, Scozia e Irlanda del Nord. vincitrice del Torneo olimpico del 1908]] Il progetto di una Coppa del Mondo figurò nei progetti della FIFA sin dalla sua fondazione nel 1904, e vide la sua nascita nel 1930 sotto la spinta data dal torneo olimpico di calcio. Le Olimpiadi erano fino a quel momento la maggiore manifestazione calcistica ma, con l'avvento del professionismo anche al di fuori delle isole britanniche negli anni venti e trenta, le squadre nazionali si presentarono ai Giochi Olimpici non più con la Nazionale maggiore, ma con compagini formate esclusivamente da giocatori non professionisti. Anche per questo le nazioni dell'est europeo, ufficialmente non professioniste, dominarono i tornei olimpici anche dopo la seconda guerra mondiale. Nel 1992 il Comitato Olimpico Internazionale decise di permettere ai professionisti di partecipare ai giochi, ma la FIFA pose il veto sulla partecipazione delle Nazionali maggiori. Si decise pertanto di schierare i giovani che, all'inizio della fase eliminatoria (solitamente un anno prima dei Giochi), avessero meno di 21 anni: nacque così la denominazione Under-23 data dal Comitato Olimpico Internazionale.In quanto, durante lo svolgimento dei Giochi, i giocatori arrivano ad avere un massimo di 23 anni. Fu permesso di aggiungere 3 giocatori che avessero più di 23 anni (chiamati "fuori quota"), lasciando la scelta a discrezione della nazione. La Coppa del Mondo FIFA, che si tiene ogni 4 anni, è l'evento più importante del calcio mondiale. Fu inaugurata nel 1930 da Jules Rimet, al tempo presidente della FIFA: nel formato attuale, la fase finale è giocata da 32 squadre nazionali (questo numero fu fissato nel 1998, dato che precedentemente le selezioni ammesse alla fase finale erano 24 ), qualificate per mezzo di fasi eliminatorie tenute da ogni singola confederazione nei 2 anni precedenti alla fase finale. Otto selezioni nazionali hanno vinto almeno una volta la Coppa del Mondo: il Brasile (5 vittorie), l'Italia (4), la Germania (3), l'Argentina (2), l'Uruguay (2), l'Inghilterra, la Francia e la Spagna (1). Le confederazioni a loro volta organizzano delle manifestazioni continentali: il Campionato europeo di calcio, la Coppa delle Nazioni Africane, la CONCACAF Gold Cup, la Coppa America, la Coppa delle Nazioni Oceaniane e la Coppa delle Nazioni Asiatiche. Nel 1992 fu creata la Confederations Cup, Inizialmente a inviti, poi a cadenza biennale dal 1997 e organizzata ogni 4 anni a partire dal 2005, mette di fronte, oltre ai vincitori delle 6 manifestazioni precedentemente elencate, il Paese ospitante e la detentrice della Coppa del Mondo. Le manifestazioni sopra indicate nacquero inizialmente come maschili, ma la stessa organizzazione è stata applicata per i giovani (Campionati giovanili Under-20 e Under-17) e per le donne, come il Campionato mondiale di calcio femminile e manifestazioni corrispettive. Squadre di calcio nazionali * Lista delle squadre nazionali di calcio europee * Lista delle squadre nazionali di calcio sudamericane * Lista delle squadre nazionali di calcio africane * Lista delle squadre nazionali di calcio asiatiche * Lista delle squadre nazionali di calcio nordamericane * Lista delle squadre nazionali di calcio oceaniane Calcio femminile Le donne hanno giocato a calcio fin dalla prima partita di calcio femminile tenutasi a North London nel 1895. Inizialmente, in particolare nel Regno Unito, era associato a partite di beneficenza e all'esercizio fisico. Questa percezione iniziò a cambiare negli anni settanta con l'avvento del calcio femminile organizzato. Il calcio femminile è in diversi paesi lo sport di squadra femminile principale e uno dei pochi con serie professionistiche. La crescita del calcio femminile professionistico ha visto il lancio di competizioni, sia nazionali che internazionali, speculari al calcio maschile. Il periodo d'oro del calcio femminile è collocabile all'inizio degli anni '20 del Novecento, quando il numero di spettatori in alcune partite raggiunse le 50000 unità. Tutto ciò fu fermato il 5 dicembre del 1921 quando la Federazione calcistica dell'Inghilterra bandì il gioco del calcio femminile dai campi utilizzati dai propri club. Il bando fu rimosso nel dicembre del 1969 e la UEFA votò per il riconoscimento ufficiale del calcio femminile nel 1971. La FIFA Women's World Cup (il campionato mondiale di calcio femminile) fu inaugurato nel 1991 e da allora viene tenuto ogni quattro anni. Varianti del calcio Calcio a 5 in una partita di calcio a 5]] Il calcio a 5 (gestito, come per il calcio, dalla FIFA e parallelamente in una versione con regole leggermente diverse dall'[[Asociación Mundial de Futsal|AMF - Asociación Mundial de Futsal]]) si gioca tra due squadre di 5 giocatori ciascuna. Le partite durano 40 minuti e si disputano due tempi di 20 minuti effettivi. Le regole basilari sono simili a quelle del calcio, ma non vi è il fuorigioco, le rimesse laterali vengono effettuate con i piedi ed è possibile operare un numero illimitato di sostituzioni. Inoltre, contrariamente a quanto avviene nel calcio, in ognuno dei due tempi di gioco ogni squadra può richiedere un time-out di un minuto. Diversa è anche la gestione dei falli: le infrazioni sono principalmente le stesse del calcio ma, similmente a quanto avviene per esempio nel basket, dal sesto fallo commesso in un solo tempo viene accordato un tiro libero diretto senza la possibilità di formare una barriera. Inoltre nella versione dell'AMF esiste anche il cosiddetto "cartellino blu", che obbliga chi lo riceve a essere sostituito da un compagno e dopo aver fatto 5 falli personali bisogna lasciare il campo venendo sostituiti da un altro giocatore e non si può più rientrare. Le partite si svolgono su campi di dimensioni ridotte rispetto a quello da calcio e usando delle porte e un pallone anch'essi più piccoli. Tra le due versioni vi sono alcune differenze, in particolare riguardo alle dimensioni di campi e palloni e nelle norme che regolano il ruolo del portiere. Calcio a 7 e calcio a 8 Il calcio a 7 e il calcio a 8 o calciotto sono un misto tra calcio e calcio a 5. Anche in questo caso le differenze principali sono la durata dei tempi (due di rispettivamente 20 e 25 minuti ciascuno), le dimensioni del campo, più piccolo rispetto a quello da calcio, e l'assenza del fuorigioco. Beach soccer in Israele]] Il beach soccer si gioca senza scarpe sulla sabbia in un campo di 35 per 25 metri. La partita si disputa in 3 tempi di 12 minuti l'uno, per un totale di 36 minuti effettivi, fin quando il cronometro viene fermato quando il gioco è interrotto. Tutti i calci di punizione sono diretti e vengono battuti senza la barriera. A differenza del calcio esistono le espulsioni a tempo: se un giocatore riceve due cartellini gialli deve abbandonare il campo per 2 minuti senza poter essere sostituito e l'espulsione per somma di ammonizioni avviene al terzo cartellino giallo ricevuto. Le rimesse laterali possono essere battute sia con i piedi che con le mani. Showbol in Messico]] Lo showbol o, come è noto in America settentrionale, calcio indoor, è molto simile al calcio a 5, ma si gioca in un campo in erba sintetica leggermente più piccolo e delimitato da un recinto contro il quale può rimbalzare il pallone senza mai uscire di gioco. La partita si disputa tra due squadre di 6 giocatori, di cui uno portiere, in due tempi di 25 minuti ciascuno. Calcio per disabili Esistono tre varianti del calcio per i disabili, utilizzate in particolare nei Giochi paralimpici: una per persone affette da cecità, una per persone affette da paralisi cerebrale infantile e l'altra per disabili in sedia a rotelle. La prima, denominata calcio a 5-un-lato, si gioca tra due squadre di 5 giocatori l'una. Il portiere non deve soffrire di cecità totale (B-1). Si disputano due tempi di 25 minuti ciascuno e il campo, di forma rettangolare, è lungo tra i 38 e i 42 metri e largo tra i 18 e i 22 metri. Viene utilizzato un pallone che emette un suono chiaramente udibile dai giocatori. La seconda, denominata calcio a 7-un-lato, è molto simile al calcio tradizionale. Le differenze più importanti si hanno nel numero dei giocatori (7 per squadra), le minori dimensioni di campo da gioco e porte, l'assenza del fuorigioco e la libertà di eseguire le rimesse laterali. Possono parteciparvi giocatori che abbiano una paralisi cerebrale infantile di classe da 5 a 8. Il calcio in carrozzina è simile al calcio a 5 e si gioca su un campo da pallacanestro tra due squadre di 4 giocatori l'una che si affrontano in due tempi di 20 minuti ciascuno. Altre varianti Esistono diverse altre varianti del calcio, molte delle quali con regole derivate dall'incrocio con altri sport. '' nel 2005]] Il footvolley è un misto di calcio e beach volley, o, qualora la rete fosse montata più bassa, del tennis. Lo scopo del gioco è, come nella pallavolo o nel tennis, quello di far passare la palla al di sopra di una rete, ma colpendola per un numero di volte limitato e con le parti del corpo consentite dalle regole del calcio. A livello professionistico si disputa 2 contro 2. Il jorkyball, invece, combina aspetti del calcio e dello squash e anch'esso si gioca 2 contro 2. Vi sono anche il calcio svedese, che si gioca da seduti, e il calcio saponato, simile al calcio a 5 ma giocato su una superficie cosparsa di acqua e sapone che rendono il fondo scivoloso e quindi instabile l'equilibrio dei giocatori. Inoltre il calcio ha ispirato la creazione di giochi da tavolo come il subbuteo o il calcio balilla e in tempi più recenti, con l'avvento della robotica, di competizioni con regole simili per i robot come la RoboCup. Il calcio nel cinema In quanto importante fenomeno di costume, il calcio ha fornito spesso al cinema lo spunto per film incentrati su questo o quell'aspetto di questo sport. * Gli assi stranieri ** Johan Cruijff-En un momento dado (di Ramon Gieling, 2004) - su Johan Cruijff ** Il profeta del gol (di Sandro Ciotti, 1976) - su Johan Cruijff ** Best - su George Best ** Maradona - La mano de dios (di Marco Risi, 2007) con Marco Leonardi nella parte di Maradona; ** Maradona - El Pibe De Oro (di Emir Kusturica, 2008) presentato al Festival di Cannes nel 2008 ** Amando a Maradona (di Javier Vázquez, 2005) * I tifosi ** Eccezzziunale... veramente (di Carlo Vanzina, 1982) con Diego Abatantuono ** Ultrà (di Ricky Tognazzi, 1990) con Claudio Amendola ** Tifosi (1999) ** Eccezzziunale... veramente - Capitolo secondo... me (di Carlo Vanzina, 2006) con Diego Abatantuono ** Hooligans (I.D., 1995) di Philip Davis ** Hooligans (Green Street, 2005) con Elijah Wood * Eventi importanti ** Italia-Germania 4-3 (di Andrea Barzini, 1990) - sulla storica semifinale dei Mondiali del 1970 ** Il grande match (2006) - sulla finale dei Mondiali del 2002 Germania-Brasile * Drammatici ** Il Grande Torino (2005) con Giuseppe Fiorello ** Appuntamento a Liverpool (1988) ** Fuga per la vittoria (1981) con Pelé, Sylvester Stallone ** Ultimo minuto (di Pupi Avati, 1987) con Ugo Tognazzi ** Il mio sogno più grande (2007) * Commedie ** Gambe d'oro (di Turi Vasile, 1958) con Totò ** Gli eroi della domenica (di Mario Camerini, 1953) ** Il presidente del Borgorosso Football Club (1970) con Alberto Sordi ** Quel ragazzo della curva B (1987) con Nino D'Angelo ** Sognando Beckham (di Guirinder Chadha, 2002) ** A due calci dal paradiso (2006) ** Febbre a 90° (1997) ** Jimmy Grimble (1999) ** Prenditi un sogno (di Mark Herman, 2000) ** Il miracolo di Berna (2003) ** 4-4-2 - Il gioco più bello del mondo (di Paolo Virzì, 2006) ** Goal! (di Danny Cannon, 2005) ** Goal! 2 - Vivere un sogno (di Jaume Collet-Serra, 2007) * I film comico/demenziali ** Paulo Roberto Cotechiño centravanti di sfondamento (1983) con Alvaro Vitali ** Mezzo destro mezzo sinistro - 2 calciatori senza pallone (di Sergio Martino, 1985) ** L'allenatore nel pallone (di Sergio Martino, 1984) con Lino Banfi ** L'allenatore nel pallone 2 (di Sergio Martino, 2008) con Lino Banfi ** Il tifoso, l'arbitro e il calciatore (di Pier Francesco Pingitore, 1986) con Alvaro Vitali e Pippo Franco ** Shaolin Soccer (di Stephen Chow, 2001) - film Hong Kong ** I due maghi del pallone (di Mariano Laurenti, 1970) con Franco Franchi e Ciccio Ingrassia Note Bibliografia * * * * * * * * Voci correlate * Glossario calcistico * Squadra di calcio * Campionato mondiale di calcio * Campionato mondiale di calcio femminile * Campo di calcio * Calciomercato * Fondamentali del calcio * Scuole calcistiche * Calcio fiorentino * Tifo da stadio * Calcio in Italia * FIFA Collegamenti esterni * * Regolamenti * Laws of the Game sul sito della FIFA * Regolamento del Giuoco del Calcio e Guida Pratica - Edizione 2011 a cura dell'AIA * Regolamento del Giuoco del Calcio - Edizione 2008/2009 sul sito della FIGC Federazioni * Sito ufficiale della FIFA * Sito ufficiale della AFC * Sito ufficiale della CAF * Sito ufficiale della CONCACAF * Sito ufficiale della CONMEBOL * Sito ufficiale della OFC * Sito ufficiale della UEFA Categoria:Calcio